


Flipping Coins and Rolling Dice

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [106]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Epistolary, Gen, Master/Servant, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Yami writes a letter to Warren Mears..





	Flipping Coins and Rolling Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) I hope your stories are coming along great. Well, here’s a brand-new AU Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fanfic that I cooked up one day. I hope you like reading it just as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (who’s also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Flipping Coins and Rolling Dice**

Wow. I mean, this thing present-day mortals call “writing a letter” is actually quite fascinating, to say the least. And intriguing, to say the most too.

You see, Warren, if I’d gotten a hold of you and changed your perspective with my fangs before you finally showed your true colors as the misogynist you really are, and had formed the Trio with Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells (the latter of which I view to be a great servant, as well as an awesome counselor — especially when it comes to how he explains the workings of modern day society to me), you would’ve turned out differently from the person that you eventually became without some much-needed guidance on my part.

If you’d stuck to robotics and building things, Warren, and had chosen to stay away from that path of darkness that took you away from the world in the end, you could’ve done a great world of good. But, as I have heard, you didn’t have the courage to say “no” to all the temptations there are in the world, or even realize you could ask for help because it’s always there whether people know it or not — and look what happened to you in the end.

But don’t worry, Warren; I’ll see to it that Andrew learns about there being more to life than just the things we can see or touch. After all, there is a lot to life that people can’t see or understand.

I am just sorry I never got the chance to change you for the better, because that’s part of my job as an ethical vampire (besides hunting and feeding on human criminals, and draining them of not only their blood, but their bank accounts). If I had, you would’ve taken a better path and adopted my philosophy: Ethical vampires are better because they hunt criminals.

And I think you would’ve understood that quite well.

**~Sincerely,  
Yami Yugi**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
